


Aye Aye Captain

by DevilsgotStories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, For most of the fic, Lucy vs Natu, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Natsu uses a dildo as a sword, Neither does Juvia, Not that bad really, Past Nali, Pirate AU, Sabertooth Lucy, Sting/Yukino - Freeform, bc they're pirates, lots of foul language and violence though, lucy doesn't go by her name, mentions of non/con but nothing serious, nsfw scenes, slow-burn, the end will probably be hot and heavy though, there are threats though so if it bothers you be aware, there's a revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsgotStories/pseuds/DevilsgotStories
Summary: Lucy is a member of Sabertooth, no the Captain of Sabertooth while Natsu is the captain of Fairy Tail. Both pirate captains are feared but what happens when he kidnaps her and takes her back to her father, the King? Will he want to keep the spitting blonde mage that killed his soul mate around or will he trade her back to her lover and crew without looking back...more than once?(Updates either every day or every other day)





	1. Let's Dance Salamander

 

I watched my crew scatter around deck, all doing their jobs.  My hair was down, it’s messy yet wild look had brought many men to their knees, of course the natural curves of my body helped out.  I had on a dark blue hat, a white and black feather sticking from it, the widely known and feared symbol of Saber tooth on the side of it encrusted with gold.  Brushing the bottom of my hat was a gold masquerade mask that hid the top of my nose and the skin around my eyes to the middle of my forehead.  My coat was the same deep blue as my hat, it came down to the back of my knees but fit perfect, the edges trimmed with gold, it was opened and you could see the black corset like top I had on, amplifying my features although it didn’t squeeze the life out of me.  I _had_ been wearing them all my life anyway. My pants were skin tight and black, matching the knee high black leather boots.  At my side was a sword, a gun, and a pouch with multiple slots in them that held keys, some silver and some gold, twelve gold to be exact.  On the other side of my hip were two whips, one black and brown with a sharp heart at the end; the other looked like a silver capsule but when I brought it out it was a dazzling blue with stars on it.

 

I looked once again at my crew before taking a deep breath of the sea air, casting my eyes across the waves that had been my home for two years now, and within a year and a half of that time the terror and the terrible tales of the _Sabertooth_ had grown.  

 

“Captain!”  I averted my eyes too my first mate, his blonde hair spiked as usual and the bottom half of his chest revealed.  

 

“Aye?”  I asked and he came up the steps, coming to my side.  I didn’t move my hands from the rail as his body pressed against my side, his lips against the back of my cheek, right in front of my ear where the mask ended.

 

“You seem troubled.”  He murmured into my skin.  I hummed softly yet I still didn’t look at him.

 

“Troubled?  Not at all, I would say tired from a restless night.”  I murmured back.  I felt his sigh against my skin then his lips against my neck, his arms around my waist before resting his head on my shoulder.  

 

“Sting, shouldn’t you be instructing our newest member?”  I asked, ignoring the slight comfort I took in his embrace.  He shouldn’t be showing affection like this in the open where the crew could see.  They weren’t supposed to know I was soft for him.  He chuckled and looked down at the girl with deep blue hair, a deeper-than-mine-blue corset on her with black pants like mine, a coat that matched the corset over her shoulders, a fluffy white fringe on the sides of it.  He let out a puff of air and I finally looked at him, his face not in my view but his white Sabertooth mark on his shoulder twitched along his shoulder as he chuckled.  

 

 “She’s a powerful mage, a good gunmen, but her work with the sword needs to be very much improved.  Although she’s not as good as you with the trigger.  Maybe just a second or two difference in reaction time.”  He reported before removing his blue gloved hands from my waist so I could see him fully as he stood up.  The scar across his eyebrow twitched as he raised his brows.  

 

“Well then you should be teaching her swords.”  I said calmly and he flinched playfully, sticking his tongue out into the crisp air.  We were sailing away from winter, the entire crew had agreed we should target tourists that had headed to the tropics to escape the bite of winter winds.

 

“Ouch.  Alright, I’ll have her training intensified tomorrow.”  He said before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine before kissing me completely.  I kissed back for just a moment before I pulled away, putting a hand in his hair and ruffling them affectionately before turning back to the crew.  

 

“June!”  I called, causing the girl to snap out of her trance and look at me, the serious expression on her face and determined eyes met mine.

 

“Yes Captain!”  She called out obediently and I resisted the urge to smirk.  

 

“I request you spar, choose your opponent wisely.  You will spar with them however many times it takes you to win.  You will spar with them once every day while under instruction of first mate Sting.”  I ordered and her face didn’t change, she just nodded determinedly.

 

“Aye Aye captain!”  She called, looking around to find her new sparring partner.  A chuckle sounded next to me.  

 

“Lucille, do you really think that’s necessary?”  He asked and my eyes narrowed, flashbacks of six months ago running through my head.  

 

“Well, you’re supposed to be one of the best swordsman ever.  With your instruction maybe she’ll be able to defend herself.”  I snapped and he flinched visibly, not in a joking matter as his eyes turned serious.  

 

“They took me by surprise.”  He said softly and I shook my head, regretting bringing up what had happened.

 

“They took us all by surprise.”  I said gently, putting a hand on his Sabertooth mark.  He nodded, knowing that this was my form of apology yet a heaviness had already been brought into the conversation that wouldn’t leave until later on that night when we relaxed or when we became occupied with something else.

 

“But you can’t say we didn’t hit them right back twice as hard.”  He said after a few moments of silence and a small smirk came to my lips as I remembered the white hair being stained red.  

 

“Pinkie is nothing without his lizard.”  I muttered as a red exceed floated over.  Sting grinned widely, his canines visible at what I had said and the approach of his number one ego-booster.  

 

“Lector!”  He said gleefully and Lector panted for a moment, resting on the railing.  

 

“Captain!  An enemy ship approaches!”  He exclaimed and a loud growl ripped through my throat as I uncrossed my arms, grabbing the spyglass from my second mate's side who jumped slightly as he was steering the boat, having ignored all of Stings displays of affection and our entire conversation to begin with.  Rouge cocked his head curiously as I walked briskly to the side at which Lector had pointed too, holding it up and looking through it. I steadied it and closed one eye.  I saw the image of a winged orange symbol, a pointed tail and I snarled loudly, ripping away from the side.  

 

“Speak of the devil.”  I muttered before going to the railing.  

 

“ALL HANDS ON DECK!  MOVE YOU SCUM!  PREPARE FOR BATTLE.”  I screamed loudly, projecting my voice.  Everyone scrambled to where they needed to be as Sting looked through the spyglass next to me, humming to himself.

 

“They haven’t been spotted for a while...especially with Salamander in charge again.”  He muttered and I felt the rage starting to build up.  I whipped around, pacing back to the railing at the top of the helm I leaned over, spotting the blue-haired beauty.

 

“JUNE!”  Her attention snapped to me, pausing with the gun she was placing in her belt.  

 

“GET UP HERE NOW.”  I yelled and she rushed towards me as I walked back towards Sting, taking the spyglass again.  They were gaining on us. I looked over at Rouge, “swing us around,”  I ordered and he nodded, gritting his teeth as he swung the wheel hard.  I stayed with my feet apart so I didn’t lose balance as everyone else stumbled a bit at the sudden jerk of the ship.  

 

“FLY THE COLORS!”  I shouted as June appeared next to me.  She looked at me, her eyes wide in fear and excitement.  This was her first battle, and of all things, it was Fairy Tail we were fighting.  I looked at her, an angry scowl on my face before I remembered why I had called her up.

 

“June...give them a little bit of a...rocky ride.  Let’s see if we can’t activate Salamanders motion sickness.”  I said and a smirk appeared upon her face, nodding to me and turning.  I watched her as she lifted her hands up as high as she could then brought them down quickly, screaming in either rage or effort as she swung her arms to the side, most of her body as well.  I smirked slowly as I crossed my arms, a large wave hitting the side of the enemy boat.  It jerked to the side and you could hear the distant shouts of surprise from the sudden wave.  June did it again but this time on the other side.  

 

“Keep it up.”  I said gruffly before turning and looking at the crew.  

 

“ALRIGHT!  LISTEN UP!”  I screamed and everyone gathered, we were just waiting for the boat to be in range.

 

“We’ve fought them before!”  I said sternly and loudly, my hand gripping my sword tightly.  “These idiots don’t know when to stop!  Remember who they took from us!  What they took from us!”  I yelled and some shuffling and muttered agreements   “We are Sabertooth!  We are the most feared name out there!  Are we going to let children who still believe in fairy tales take away our title?!”  I yelled and my crew answered me, all yelling ‘no!’.  “These children are sleeping!  Their heads in the clouds!  And I think it’s time we wake them up!”  I screamed, my crew screaming back their agreement as I drew my sword, letting out my war cry.  

 

“Kill them all except one!  We’ll let the one spread the word..SABERTOOTH WILL NEVER BE TAKEN DOWN!”  Everyone drew their own swords, chanting their agreement.  I looked to the side.  The ship had just gotten into range and I brought my sword down quickly.  

 

“Fire the cannons off the starboard!”  I yelled and a second later the thundering noises were sounded, smoke quickly coming into the air as cannon balls fuzed with magic shot forward, locking onto their target and hitting it.  The ship turned to it’s side, starting to go parallel with us.   I smirked as Rouge brought us in closer.  

 

“Let’s dance Salamander.”  

 


	2. You killed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille of Sabertooth fights Salamander of Fairy Tail.

My sword clashed with another girls sword, she was in baggy khakis and a blue bikini top, brown wavy hair. I smirked at her and she smirked back before I brought my foot up and kicked her hard in the stomach. Her breath left her as she toppled back into two other people. I swung around, ignoring Sting who blocked a sword coming at my head. His back was against mine and I laughed. 

 

"Come on Fairies!"  I sneered, encouraging my crew around me. We were on their ship and right now from the looks of it I could tell we were wearing them down. The canons were still being fired but they were fused with magic, it being connected to my crew we could tell when they were fired and where they would end up. I knocked out a green haired girl who had been taking a few members out with magic bullets. 

  
  


"You guys are no fun."  Sting pouted, locking himself into battle with a shirtless mage, a deep blue Fairy Tail sign on his chest and a chain around his neck. 

 

"You have some nerve attack us." He snarled and I walked slyly around as he focused on Sting.  I swung my sword quickly, remembering him from the last time our ships had met, he was an ice mage.  Before my sword sliced through his side there was a sword that caught mine, stopping my deadly strike before it could continue.  I growled and looked to the side from the corner of my eyes and saw him. His onyx eyes glaring at me, a scowl on his lips, wild pink hair spiked in every direction, longer than Stings but not long enough to drape down. His arms were bent, both hands holding onto the hilt of his sword. 

 

"I think you should let the first mates battle their own fight don't you?  Unless your precious boyfriend can't handle himself."  He snarled lowly and I bared my teeth, a bad habit I had picked up from Sting and Rogue before ripping my sword away and swinging it toward him. He barely moved out of the way and we locked swords again, both of us pushing hard, our faces leaning in through the X. 

 

"Oh trust me he can kill your friend just fine. I just don't want to miss any opportunity to take one of you out myself." I sneered and we broke away, both swinging our swords, sparks flying a few times as I was backed up a few steps before I was pressed against the side of the boat. He swung and once again our swords locked in an X, but this time his body was pressed against mine, holding me in place as he got near my face again. 

 

"Funny, I could say the exact same for you. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."  He said and I could feel his abnormal body temperature as he shook in anger, my own body quivering in rage.

 

"YOU KILLED HER!"  We both screamed in unison as I brought my knee up between his legs. He coughed and ripped away from me as I swung my sword hard, he barely brought his sword up in time and I brought my foot up again, it connecting with his chest. He flew backwards but not before grabbing my foot and bringing it with him. I gasped in surprise as we both hit the floor, my hips and legs tangled with his own. I scramble up but he tugged on me again, making me hit the floor again. I grunted as I felt a weight on my rear and back before I was squished and rolled over. I scowled as he straddled me, a harsh glare on his features. He brought his hand down suddenly and I saw stars. It cleared a second later and I spit blood into his face. He reared back just enough for me to wrench my arm free. I smirked. 

 

"OPEN!  GATE OF THE LION!  LEO!"  I yelled, swinging my key. Loke appeared near my head.  

 

"You called darling-" he cut himself off when he saw the pirate on me and he snarled. Salamander snarled back, gripping me by the throat. Loke launched forward and I bucked my hips hard, sending the boy on top of me straight into Loke's punch. He flew off of me and into a door. I scrambled up and looked around, wiping the blood from my nose.  There was a loud scream and my head whipped around. June was being- frozen?  Then suddenly a sword was pushed through Loke. He made a gurgling gasp noise and my eyes widened. "S-sorry Lucille ." He managed before he disappeared. Revealing an angry looking red head. I looked around frantically before heat rolled over me. I saw Salamander walk towards me, covered in flames. 

 

"RETREAT!"  I screamed, startling the redhead and Salamander. The redhead scowled and swung the sword. I dodged just in time and grabbed my own that I had dropped.  I ducked my head again, barely saving my head from being chopped off. "Don't kill her!"  It sounded like Salamander. 

 

I smirked and swung my sword, catching her off guard and barely nicking her arm as she jumped away. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and I smirked, saluting Salamander and his second mate. "Farewell Fairies.  Until next time. Hopefully you'll be put into your watery graves." I said as Lector started to lift Sting up, him holding onto me. I brought down my mock salute and smirked, putting a hand on Sting’s bloody chest. I looked down however and saw June tied up and frozen, I had to get her out of there.  Something from the corner of my eye moved and I gasped as I realized Salamander was being flown toward us.  Lector started to fly faster but I looked at Sting, taking a deep breath.

 

"Make sure everyone is on the ship. If I'm not back with June you set sail as soon as you see my signal. Honor the code."  I said, a serious look in my eyes. His eyes widened and before he could do anything I smashed my lips to his for half a second then shoved myself away from him. 

 

"Lucille !"  He yelled, I turned just in time to slam into Salamanders chest. He went flying backwards, grunting in surprise as the air left him. I quickly pushed my feet against his torso again and I heard a high pitched wail as he was spun even further. I had put a lot of distance between Sting and him, just enough for them to land on the boat. I turned in the air, getting closer to the enemy ship. I grabbed the sail, dragging a dagger right down the middle. My body jerked slightly as I slowed before I ripped myself away from the fabric, landing gracefully on the deck with a hard glare on my eyes as I watched his crew surround me. I had landed right in front of an unconscious June. All I needed to do was get her in the water. 

 

I waited for a moment before jumping and swinging my sword. It connected with someone's arm. They shrieked and fell back. I uncoiled my whip and lashed it out, causing everyone to give me some space. I slashed the ropes that held June and pierced the small sack that she always kept with her that held water in it. She jumped awake, looking around in fear and confusion. She quickly jumped up and in mere seconds she had guns in her hands. I looked around quickly, we were surrounded on all sides.. 

 

"June tell me you still have some energy left." I said quietly as I felt the boat swing quickly, facing  _ Sabertooth  _ to pursue it.  She nodded. 

 

"Aye Captain, just enough to save Captain and herself-" I shook my head, grabbing a golden key and screaming, shooting three large bursts of magic into the air, each of them exploding high in the air. 

 

"Send the ship as far as you can and do your best to tip this one."  I said to her and also to Aquarius who I had summoned with the signal. The mermaid gave me a dirty look before I grabbed onto the post, the crew looking at me as if I was crazy as I sank down and held on with all my might. Suddenly  _ Sabertooth  _ shot forward as soon as cannons of the Fairy Tail went off, getting out of range just in time. Then the  _ Fairy Tail _ lurched dangerously to the side and the crew all fell and made noises of distress. I grabbed June's hand and sprinted towards the side of the ship that was now clear, pushing my legs hard to move up the sudden incline. We just needed to get to ocean then we would be safe. I jumped with no hesitation, June as well.  We were three seconds from sweet freedom.  

 

Then the water right under us became solid, we both shrieked in surprise and came from the diving form, trying to protect ourselves from the ice that was now under us. I felt the cold impact, heard some yelling, my mouth filled with blood, a pained groan next to me. I watched with hazy vision for a moment, my ship sailing away.  I rolled over in pain and watched the boots approaching me, looking up and blinking, seeing the red Fairy Tail mark. I casted a bloody grin up and spit out the red fluids on the boots, not caring some got on my chin. I felt a hard kick from the other side and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye tell me what you thought, comments are what keep fast updates coming


	3. This isn't training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes up to haunt the girls, an escape attempt ensues.

"...tain....!"  

 

"...Captain?  Captain!"  I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a wooden room, a good sized one. I moved a bit and realized I was tied up. I thrashed a bit and swung my head around, trying to find out more of my situation. My mask was still against my face, giving my eyes an edge.  June was against my back, also tied up. I growled in anger and looked around. They took my keys, my sword, and my whips.  June had had her guns and sword taken. I shifted slightly. The dagger in my boot was gone. 

 

"June, do you have any hidden weapons?  Where are we?  Damn it!"  I hissed as she chewed on her lip. 

 

"No mam they checked June, we're being held captive on Fairy Tail and June thinks it's almost morning but she does not know for sure because there are no windows." I bit my lip and wriggled slightly and then smirked. 

 

"I've got a gun." I muttered and June looked at me in surprise. 

 

"But how?!  June is sure they checked her Captain too!"  She exclaimed. 

 

"I need you to reach into my shirt where it's hidden." I muttered and a light blush covered her face. I gave her a hard look. 

 

"June. This is survival. Not training, not messing around. They  _ will  _ kill us." I told her and a look of determination crossed her face. She nodded but before I could say anything else the door opened. We both swung our legs around quickly so we were in the same position as before. Amazingly I still had my hat on so I kept my head tilted just slightly, a shadow covering my eyes and the mask. 

 

"You know...you wouldn't really expect it would you...I mean. Someone like me?  Definitely, you could easily see  _ me _ become a pirate. But you  _ two? _  Now that right there has to say something."  It was Salamanders voice. June and I remained still. She had been required to pass a test before I allowed her on board, even if she was an old friend of mine. No one joined our crew without showing you could hold your tongue. I watched his boots approach me. "Let alone one of you became a Captain...of one of the most feared ships in all the land. You kill relentlessly, terrorize, loot, leave no survivors." He growled. I could tell he had knelt down and at his last words I slowly looked up, smirking. 

 

"If there's no survivors, where do the stories came from I wonder?" I asked lowly, raising a brow under the mask, the arch barely visible. I watched him. He had on a waistcoat, not nearly as long as mine. It was open, revealing his exposed muscular chest, his deep red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. He had a scaly white scarf around his neck that reminded me of something I couldn’t quite place. Then there was his strong jaw, sculpted nose and then onyx eyes that held a fire in them. His hair was a bit more messy but flatter than earlier today.  Regardless of that he was a handsome man, which I had no problem admitting. He had a swollen bruise on his jaw and under his eye on his cheek. 

 

"Looks like you took a beating. I wonder what Loke would have done to you if your second mate hadn't had pestered him." I sneered and he chuckled, a feral dark smirk. This was a look of hatred. He wanted to kill me, I knew he did. And yet he hadn't yet. 

 

"That's big talk for a girl like you."  He said. I met his gaze evenly, ignoring the darkness that dripped from him as he looked at me. 

 

"I could say the same about you, let’s just agree that I'm the prettier one." I said sarcastically, June choked slightly and before I knew it I was in the air and then being slammed against the wall, hard. The temperature rose in the room about ten degrees and he looked at me, pinning me helplessly to the wall.  I grunted and sucked a breath in through my teeth, tilting my chin up and looking at him as if he was beneath me.  My hands were tied behind my back, my arms were tied for good measure, my feet and knees were tied, however I still gave him a rebellious look.  He couldn’t take away my pride that easy.  

 

"You know what I've never done?" He asked, his voice husky as he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes slightly, trying to calm my body down. Dragon slayers could smell fear, and I’d be damned if I gave anything off.  I opened my eyes again, giving him a smirk.

 

"I wouldn't know. But I can guess it would be along the lines of bathing."  I sneered, although it was a good jeer, I could admit to myself that the smell of hickory wood burning and the forest, underlined with a certain...musk wasn’t the worst smell in the world.. It reminded me of Sting, maybe it was a dragon slayer thing?  I wasn't naive. I knew what the man holding me was. He chuckled. 

 

"I've never ravished another dragon's property before...you must be Sting’s mate and yet you haven't mated with him yet. But to have the chance to take something from my top rival that's so precious...not only that, but when she's a  _ Princess _ , and with her friend Duchess." My eyes narrowed while June’s nearly bulged out of her head. I made a face, shifting my head away as he lifted his hand but there was nowhere for me to go.  He pulled my mask off my face, along with my hat as he smirked, dropping them to the ground. 

 

"I welcome you to Fairy Tail, Duchess Juvia Lockser of Lockser Water Centric and dams...and Princess Lucy Heartfellia of Fiore."  Fear flashed in June's eyes and I barely held my own back.  How did he know?   How did he know our names from birth?

 

"What makes you think we're those two people?  I’m a pirate... _ Captain _ .  The name is Lucille  Heart. That there? That’s June over there." I sneered at him, trying to break his confidence. He smirked and pushed my hair away from my neck, surprisingly gentle. 

 

"You don't remember?  I remember it clearly...clearly I was right about what a snobby princess you were. But how do I know?  There's only one blonde girl I know with brown eyes, a love for gold, a celestial mage…”  He trailed off for a moment before leaning in and whispering in my ear. “and a scar of a small bite mark right under her ear.  I would know...I am the one who left it.”  My breath hitched and my eyes widened, my head snapped towards him as he pulled back, still holding me up, my feet no where near the floor.  

 

“You’re- but you didn’t have magic- you can’t be- he killed you!”  I yelled, starting to thrash in his grip. 

 

“You don’t recognize me?  I thought the pink hair would give it away.”  He tsked and my eyes widened even further.  

 

“I-you...you always covered your hair though…!”  He shook his head, plain disgust on his face.  

 

“You’re stupid for a Princess.  The only reason I haven’t ripped you apart is because your father is willing to pay some big money for your safe return...untainted.  Your friend too.  Isn’t that nice?  Both of your fathers are paying so much money for you ungrateful brats to come home.  That right there is love.”  My lungs stopped working for a minute as June froze in terror.  I looked at the pink haired boy.  

 

“Salamander...what happened then...that wasn’t my fault!  You can’t blame me for that I was told you were dead!  But if you plan on taking us back you might as well either let us go or kill me.  I will  _ never _ go back.  Ever.”  I said, anger barely contained in my voice as I looked him in the eyes.  He laughed and stepped away from me, allowing my body to drop to the floor.  I grunted as I landed on my side and looked up at him.  

 

“You better get comfy.  We have two weeks before we get to our destination.”  He said coldly before he turned and left.  We were both silent for a moment before June’s tears started flowing.  I cursed under my breath and flopped over to her, being constricted still.  I probably looked like an idiot, flopping around like a fish out of water.  I wiggled some more and sat up next to June, bumping her shoulder with mine to get her attention.  She looked at me in terror.  

 

“They’re taking Juvia back!”  She sobbed and dropped her head, using her birth name for the first time in three months.  “Juvia can’t go back!  She would rather die than go back!  Lucille  what is Juvia supposed to do!?”  She begged me and I nudged her chin with my nose, leaning in and giving her a serious look.  

 

“Juvia...June listen to me.  I, will  _ not _ let them take either of us back...okay?  That’s not our home, we don’t belong there.  I will not let them get you, nothing is going to happen to you I promise.  You’re not Juvia, you’re June. Remember that.  Sabertooth can’t find out about either of us.  Do you trust me?”  I asked her quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.  She sniffed and chewed on her lip, slowly nodding her head.  

 

“Alright good...all we need to do is make it into the water right?  Then you can carry us both to the ship.  We have six months to return to the ship before Sting becomes permanent Captain. I intend to return much sooner.  We are  _ not  _ going back to Fiore.”   I said determinedly and she nodded.  

 

“Good, now get the gun from my shirt…”  I said and she shifted back and forth until she was on her knees.  I scooted behind her and leant down as much as I could.  I bit my lip as her hands went down the corset top.  I could tell we were both blushing a bit but now was not the time to think about this.  

 

“Juv-June has it!”  She whisper yelled and I felt the warm metal shift as she started to pull it out.  I breathed a sigh of relief as it came free and she sat on her knees.  I turned, swinging my legs around and taking it from her, pressing a button and aiming it away as a small blade came out.  I stretched my neck, ignoring the pain as I put the blade against June’s ropes.  I rubbed the blade quickly, hearing the satisfying yet quiet snaps as the rope loosened and snapped.  Her hands were free and she let out a small sigh of relief as she twisted them to stretch them.  I swung some more and got to my knees, holding the gun clumsily with my tied hands as I cut the rope tying her arms by her elbows together.  It snapped and she immediately swung her arms around her body, stretching them happily.  A second later she took the gun from me and started cutting the ropes that held my hands and arms.  

 

The pressure on my hands and arms released and I found myself doing the same thing she had done.  She bent and quickly cut the ropes on her knees and feet and then did the same thing for me.  I jumped up quietly, taking the gun from her and sheathing the knife, putting it back in its place. I grabbed my hat and mask, slipping them on.  

 

“Straight to the side?”  She asked quietly and I shook my head.  

 

“I need my keys and sword...your guns too...but keys first.”  I whispered and she nodded as I crept toward the door.  

 

“Question is...where are they?”  I muttered to myself.  

 

“June faintly remembers Salamander putting them in his cabin before she was thrown in here.”  June said to me and I chewed on my lip.  Great.  Just great.  

 

“Alright then...new plan.”  I said, pulling the gun out and bringing the blade out once more.  

 

“Follow close behind me.  When Salamander walked in it was dark outside and we both have dark clothes on.  We’ll move as fast as possible without being seen.  Understood?”  I asked and she nodded.  I put my hand on the door and gently pushed.  I was a bit insulted that the door wasn’t locked.  I cracked it barely and looked around, it was dark outside, I had been right.  I could faintly see a few torches lit here and there but was the most obvious was the loud snoring of drunk passed out pirates.  I looked around as much as I could.  No one was walking around or awake near the door.  I opened it as quietly as possible, giving it just enough space or the both of us to slip out before I closed it again.  The light spilling from the crack we had made quickly cutting off.  

 

We crouched against the narrow hallway wall and slid forward, both of us looking around warily.  We were on the far side of the ship, next to the sleeping quarters which explained the snores. Across the rather long open space there was the stairs that led to the steering wheel, right underneath it was two doors, then you could see two french doors behind the wheel, they had light shining behind them.  

 

“That right there must be the first and second mates rooms...then there's the Captains.”  I whispered, pointing out the two doors first then the french doors.  June nodded slowly.  

 

“How does the Captain and June cross the deck without being spotted by a sentry or the person steering?”  She asked me and I bit my lip, looking around.  

 

“This is Fairy Tail...not Sabertooth.  They’re not nearly as strict as we are.  My guess is that the sentry is that one right there.”  I muttered, pointing out a sleeping man who oddly enough had a knight masks on his head, a striped suit that covered all of his body and what looked like a skirt.  He had a belt where a sword was sheathed and then three square wooden doll looking things.  Strange.  

 

“June can’t believe how stupid Fairy Tail is.”  She muttered and I let a small smirk loose.  

 

“Alright...we’re even with the mast...if we walk quietly in single file then we can remain hidden from the driver for half the way there.  Hopefully the driver will be busy paying attention to the waves.”  I said and she nodded.  I took a deep breath and remained low, walking briskly but silently toward the thick mast.  June was right on my tail.  We reached it and I flattened myself against it, June doing the same.  I slowly peered around to see the steering wheel and raised my brows in surprise.  A little girl was steering, long blue hair flowing behind her.  She seemed intent on staring at the water and the sails.  I chewed on my lip as I slowly started to make my way to the stairs, trying to stay out of her vision. 

 

We made our way up the stairs and she surprisingly didn’t take any notice whatsoever.  June gave me a questioning look and I simply shrugged, tiptoeing right behind the girl.  She looked really tired.  I didn’t know why she would be though, I hadn’t seen her in any of the fighting and he had no injuries...as if my crew would give her any injuries.  The girl was too cute to harm...maybe.  I peered into the room that was lit up.  I couldn’t see anyone so I opened the door quickly, June jumping in along with me.  I peered at the girl one last time.  She saw nothing.  I closed the door and let out a breath.  There were red drapes around the room, blocking out any windows that were there.  There was a rather large, comfy looking bed to the side, bolted to the floor.  It was black wood for the base and red silk sheets.  There were black pillows and a thick red blanket that was tossed on the bed carelessly.  A few undergarments lay on the floor along with fish bones.  I covered my nose, looking at June who had a similar pose.  

 

“You know...Salamander seems to have expensive taste...with all this you would think he could afford someone to clean this place up.”  I muttered and June nodded her agreement.  I saw a desk, papers and maps messily scattered over it, all pinned down by my belongings along with June’s.  I grinned and looked at June.  

 

“Stay by the door, don’t let anyone see you through the glass.  Warn me if there's someone coming.”  I instructed as I walked over to the desk quietly and smirked.   I grabbed my belt that was laid on the desk, strapping it on quickly and sheathing my sword quickly, grabbing my whips and strapping them on as well.  I grabbed the gun they had pulled off me and put it in it’s holster, grabbing my dagger and slipping it into place inside my boot.  I grabbed the four handguns and sword left and crossed over, handing them too June then heading back, starting to open drawers and shuffle through papers.  

 

“Captain!  June sees someone coming!”  She hissed and I jumped, walking forward quickly and peering out the window.  

 

“Get behind the curtain!”  I hissed back.  She quickly did as I asked and I did it also on the other side.  I drew my sword and waited, holding my breath.  The door opened.  

 

“Nurm-nurm-nurm.”   I heard muffled.  I narrowed my eyes as I saw an exceed floating in, closing the door.  He was blue, unlike Lector and Frosch.  He was carrying a fish in his paws, his mouth closed around it.  He got even with me and I quickly brought my sword up to his neck.  He stopped instantly, freezing and looking at me in terror as he seemed to go white.  

 

“Scream and you’ll end up like that fish.”  I said lowly and he dropped said fish, gasping and putting his paws on his cheeks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

 

"You're gonna eat me?!"  He exclaimed and June and I both sweat dropped, looking at the blue exceed that had a bandana on his head and a tiny sword on his side. 

 

"No you idiot. I mean dead." I said, my lip twitching. He seemed to calm down a little bit. 

 

"Where are my keys. Tell me where they are and I won't kill you." I said, moving my sword just a bit closer to his neck so it was barely touching him. He gulped. 

 

"Under the pillows." He said quickly. Wow. So loyal. I looked at June and jerked my head to the side. She nodded and walked over quickly sticking her hand under the pillows. She squealed and I turned, barely dodging the old fish bone she had tossed away, rubbing her hands on her pants in disgust, making a squirming face. 

 

"Your Captain is gross."  I muttered at the fish bone slowly fell from the exceeds face. He scowled at me. 

 

"This is my room too!"  He declared and I raised my brow under my mask. 

 

"This place is disgusting. Haven't you ever heard of cleaning, cat?"  I sneered and he looked around sheepishly. 

 

"June has found Captain's keys." June said, holding the small pouch up. I took it and took my attention off the floating cat, quickly checking them. They were all there. I let out a sigh of relief.  I looked at the cat and chuckled. 

 

"Thanks for the help cat." I said and looked at June. She nodded and I lowered my sword, both of us pushing towards the doors. We opened them and both took down the stairs, going two at a time, holding my sword so it didn't jiggle too much. We looked around and I headed towards the side of the boat, securing my hat to my belt, shifting my coat slightly and the black Sabertooth mark just below my collar bone visible. 

 

"Ready?"  I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed some rope and hauled myself onto the side, offering my hand to June. I helped her up and we looked at the swirling dark waters. Suddenly the air around us was illuminated by a bright light and we both turned. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Salamander, both of his fists on fire, an annoyed smirk on his face, being backed by the ice mage and the red head. June clutched my arm tightly in fear and I made a decision. 

 

"You're not going back, I promised." I said before looking at her and shoving her hard, jerking myself out of her grasp as she gasped and looked at me in shock as she fell towards the dark waters. I turned from her, launching forward at the three who shot forward trying to catch her. I punched the ice mage hard and kicked at the redhead who barely dodged, allowing the swing to hit Salamander in his stomach. He grunted and I stopped for half a second when I heard a splash. I grinned victoriously and turned, sprinting forward and jumping over the edge. 

 

Hands gripped my waist tightly and tugged me back. I let out a wail and struggled, kicking and thrashing. The heat told me who was holding me. 

 

"I'm not going back!  Ever!  You can't make me!"  I screamed at him, thrashing and trying to get free, starting to panic. I made eye contact with the redhead who stood in front of me, along with the ice mage as Salamander tugged me back, stealing my breath away. 

 

"You don't have a choice." Salamander snarled and tightened his grip on me. I closed my eyes tightly. At least June was safe. She would tell Sting what was happening and I would be saved easily.  I opened my eyes and surprisingly I wasn't being dragged down to the room I had been in. Instead I was being dragged up the stairs. I thrashed harder against his rather hard chest before he slammed me into the wall. I glared hard at him and he glared back before turning his head to the side slightly, not looking as his fist made contact with my temple. My head reeled back and everything went black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Tell me what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen! Comments are what keep the updates fast and on time!


	4. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is stressed

I flexed my fist, watching Erza take the blondes weapons, searching everywhere, this time pulling a gun from her breast. 

 

"That explains how they got out."  I muttered, tapping my fingers against my elbow. I was leaned against the door frame, Wendy healing the blonde's head from where I had punched her. 

 

"Natsu?"  I pulled my gaze away from the blonde and toward the fiery red hair. 

 

"Hm?" I asked and she sighed, looking at the blonde. 

 

"I feel like we shouldn't bring her back to her father..." I narrowed my eyes at my second mate. She was a strong beautiful woman, scary as hell when she wanted. The only reason she wasn't first mate is because Gray was here first. 

 

"What do you mean Erza?" I asked, she put a hand on her sword and gave me a look like she had been thinking. 

 

"You didn't hear her?  I feel like she's not just an ungrateful brat...maybe she ran away for a reason?  You knew her when she was a child, what was the palace life like?"  She asked and I shifted slightly. 

 

"She was waited on hand and foot...I was hardly away from her side.  I was supposed to be a bodyguard for life or something she had it easy, her mother was gentle, her father was loving.  Not really a life I would have run from."  I said shrugging and Erza frowned. 

 

"Maybe..." She shook her head and sighed. Wendy pulled away from Princess Lucy's head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

 

"She's all better but she'll be asleep for a while."  She said and I walked forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"Go get some sleep, you've had a busy day healing all of us."  I said and she gave me a sleepy hug. 

 

"Night Natsu, night Erza."  She mumbled, groggily walking out of my room.  I waited till she was out then looked at Erza. 

 

"Go make sure she's asleep...I'll take the wheel till everyone's awake." I said and she nodded, both of us turning and walking out of my quarters, leaving the blonde girl tied to my bed, stretched out so she couldn't move.  I wasn't going to let her escape. I couldn't believe I was doing this, revenge for her killing- ... _ her _ .  I was giving her back to her pampered life with everything given to her on a silver platter? 

 

I shook my head and relaxed my grip slightly on the notches of the wheel where my hands were.  I was exhausted but I knew trying to sleep was pointless.  I watched over my mostly silent ship and sighed.  I was being offered three billion jewls to return the Princess safely, another five million for her friend.  I remembered though, I was supposed to be her lifelong bodyguard, her mother's idea to give her a friend...and we  _ had _ been friends...or so I thought.  Till one day her father told me she never wanted to see me again and I was fired.  How could she do that?  We had been family...then I met Lisanna…

 

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, surprised to see the sun up just above the horizon.  I looked to the side to see Gray, yawing and covering his mouth, flexing his muscles while at it.  I rolled my eyes slightly at his unbuttoned shirt, his black jeans hanging low on his hips.  

 

“Oi, stripper.  Any sign of  _ Sabertooth _ ?”  I asked him and he looked at me, stifling another yawn.  

 

“Nope.  Haven’t seen any trace of them since an hour after they ran away.”  He smirked and I nodded as he got closer, putting his hands over mine and giving me a stern look.  

 

“Alright, come on and let me drive for a while...you’ve been up all night and were busy all day yesterday.  Go take your meds then try and sleep.”  He said and I held his gaze before slowly moving away, too tired to really argue with him, but I would so beat him up later for telling me what to do.  I stopped at my door and slowly turned to look at Gray again.  

 

“Ehm...can I use your bed?”  I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.  He went stock still and gave me a weird look and I scowled, waving my hand at him.  

 

“Not for that reason...pervert.  But I’ve got the Princess tied up on my bed so she can’t move and well yeah.”  I groaned and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.  

 

“Wow and I’m the perv?  Whatever, just don’t mess with anything.”  He muttered and I rolled my eyes.  Stupid icebrain.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought! Comments are going to be the thing that keeps updates coming every day!


	5. Strike me down

I jerked awake, this wasn't the steady rocking of Sabertooth...it was a bit off. 

 

I bit my lip as I remembered everything, looking around and realizing I was tied up, stretched out on a bed...on  _ Salamanders bed _ .  A shiver of fear ran down my spine but I tried to shake it off...he despised me. He wouldn't do that to me...he needed me "untainted" as he had said. I made a face that moved my skin, relaxing just a bit when I realized that the mask was still on my face. Sting was going to have a fit when he found out what happened. I smirked to myself. I may be the captain of Sabertooth but Salamanders biggest rival was Sting. They hated each other with a passion and for good reason. There was blood on both sides hands. 

 

I sighed and looked around, screeching when I felt something shift on my chest and bucking my chest high. Blue fur went flying along with a wail. There was a thump and a whimper. 

 

"Jeez Princess Lucy why'd you do that?!"  A high pitched voice whined and I lifted my head as much as I could to see the exceed from last night. He rubbed his head and pouted at me and I frowned, furrowing my brows under the mask.  It was so strange to be called that after two years of not even whispering my own name to myself.

 

"YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY CHEST YOU PERV!"  I shouted my defense and he crawled back on the bed, crossing his arms. 

 

"Well I was told to watch you until you wake up because you've been sleeping for forever." He said haughtily and I furrowed my brows more, realizing I had actually slept, and I wasn't haunted by nightmares, and I felt... _ refreshed _ .

 

"Hey cat, how long was I out?"  I asked and he looked at me. 

 

"Two days."  My eyes popped out of my head as he told me.  "And I have a name!"  He exclaimed and I raised my brow. Maybe if I got on this cat's good side I could get him to let me go. 

 

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your name?"  I asked nicely and he grinned. 

 

"My name is Happy!"  He giggled and I let out a slight one myself. 

 

"Happy huh?  Well it's nice to meet you Happy."  He tilted his head. 

 

"We've met before remember?  You said you were gonna eat me!"  He exclaimed and I sweat dropped. 

 

"I thought we went over that!  I wasn't gonna eat you. I love cats, and exceeds."  I told him, adding the exceed part, Lector and Froche loved when they were included in the groups and referred to as what they were.  He grinned slightly. 

 

"Really?  Oh yeah I forgot you had two exceeds on your ship. The red one tried to attack Charla but I chased him off."  He said proudly and I tilted my head,  _ maybe if I boost his ego it’ll get him to relax more. _

 

"Lector?"  I asked curiously and he shrugged. 

 

"He had a blue vest and red fur."  I nodded at Happy. 

 

"Yeah that was Lector...I miss him...he would let me pet him when I felt sad.  His fur was really soft...not as soft as yours looks though."  I said quietly and Happy seemed to frown. 

 

"Are you sad now?"  He asked, matching my quiet tone. I nodded and he looked around. 

 

"Well...if I let you pet me would that make you feel better?"  He asked and I looked at him, it was working. 

 

"I can't though, my hands are all tied up."  I said and he pulled out a tiny knife. 

 

"I can cut you free...but you have to promise not run."  He said seriously.  Damn it.  I sighed heavily.  Could I break it?  No that would go against what I stood for.  Why’d the stupid cat have to say promise?  If I could just be free of the ropes though...then that would be better than now.

 

"I promise..."  He gave me a wary look and I rolled my eyes.  "I'm a celestial wizard, we  _ always _ keep our promises."  I said and that seemed enough for him.  He cut my hands free and I brought them down quickly, sighing in happiness as I felt the blood start to flow back through my arms, feeling coming back to them. He cut my feet free and I jumped up, not running but spinning around, bending my legs slightly to catch myself from nearly falling and moving my arms around, groaning in pleasure as I cracked my knees and back, putting my hands together and cracking my fingers.  Happy watched me, a slight smile on his lips before I plopped down on the bed. 

 

"You have no idea how amazing it feels to be free of restraints."  I said and he climbed into my lap, letting me gently run my fingers through his fur that was actually really soft. 

 

"Yes I do! I've never been tied up before." He said and I looked down at him. 

 

"Exactly.  So you don't have anything to compare it too.  It's like...let’s say our magic. We've always had it and a lot of us take it for granted.  We don’t know what it’s like to not have it so having it just feels normal.  Then let’s take a person who doesn’t have magic, and then give them magic.  They would feel the difference.”  I said awkwardly, trying to explain it.  He frowned slightly.  

 

“I think I understand...but was being tied up like that, that bad?”  He asked and I shook my head.  

 

“No...but let’s just say there’s more than one way to restrain a person.”  I said softly and he stayed silent for a few seconds until my stomach growled loudly.  He giggled and I frowned at him.  

 

“I’ll go tell Natsu you’re up and talk to Wendy about getting you some food.”  He said and I nodded, leaning back against my hands slightly as he flew towards the door, turning to look at me for a moment, making sure I would stay.  He grinned slightly then flew out, closing the door behind him.  I looked around, not seeing my keys or weapons anywhere.  I sighed and got up, walking slowly to the desk where my stuff had been earlier.  My hat was still clipped to my side, bumping lightly against my leg as I fingered the edge of a paper, my eyes dancing around the mess.  I saw two pieces of parchment, one having a printed drawing of me from two years ago, my hair in an updo, lovely dangly earrings, a frilly pink collar on my neck and then you could see the top of pink dress I was in, I had a light smile on my face, my body tilted slightly away.  I shook my head, looking over at the other one and seeing June, or technically it was Juvia from six months ago, an unhappy, determined look on her face, the top of a lovely dress shown, her hair pulled up into a perfect ponytail, two bangs hanging down the sides of her cheeks, curled at the ends.  Prize money listed below both of our pictures.  

 

“Pretty different huh?”  I pulled my finger away from the paper at the sound of his voice, not turning to look at him but instead moving the papers a bit, looking at the map underneath. 

 

“Some might even say unrecognizable...part of the reason the mask is there.”  I said back, keeping my tone even, hardly any emotions there.  

 

“Mmm maybe...unfortunately for you, somehow you’ve managed to keep the smell of vanilla and strawberries while sleeping with pirates.”  His tone was bitter, barely contain venom in his voice as if my scent offended him.

 

“I think I spent a week total sleeping among my crew…then I was given a room with...with Yukino...”  I trailed off for a moment, listening to his footsteps get closer as I stared into seemingly nothingness.  

 

“Why haven’t you tried to run yet?”  He asked curiously and I turned my head over my shoulder, slowly turning my body along with it.  

 

“You think I would leave without my spirits?  You’re an idiot then….and I also promised Happy I wouldn’t run...for now.”   I said, shrugging at the last part.  He frowned slightly, thinking things over in his head.  He had slight dark stubble on his chin, it gave him an edge.  I shook my head slightly and laughed quietly.  

 

“Looking back now...scaling the palace walls and having my dresses ripped by the small adventures...I never would have thought we would point real swords at each other, did you?”  I asked, turning and walking toward the covered window, moving the drape aside with my hand.  I wasn’t feeling sentimental at all, I just needed to know what buttons of his could be pushed.

 

“I was just following orders.”  He grunted behind me and my head snapped towards him.  

 

“You and I  _ both _ know you could never follow orders....do you know how much pain has been caused by you?”  I hissed and he glared, his arms crossed.  I was getting to him.

 

“Me?  What about _ you _ ?  We were  _ friends _ , then suddenly I’m being kicked out of the palace and told you never wanted to see me again!  Then, years later we meet on the beach again and for half a second I almost call off the fighting, I see my old friend, the  _ Captain Lucille  _  of one of the most feared ships ever known, swinging her sword and spinning like she was born to do it.  Then, your boyfriends blade is covered in blood.”  He snarled at me and I walked towards him aggressively.  

 

“Don’t you dare blame that on me!  I was told you had tried to steal my crown and you were shot.  I asked to see the body then they said you had slipped into the ocean.  And as far as not recognizing you?  I had never seen your precious pink locks and you never told me you had magic.  Then what Sting did? An an eye for an eye buddy.  Yukino was like my little sister and Sting’s as well.  Then you  _ took _ her from us, it was only fair to take away your precious lizard.  You know what sucks though?  Going into  bar and hearing people talk about Gahlunna island, how it was the Shadow and Light dragon slayers against the Iron and Fire dragon slayers, how they wiped out everything on the island over nothing.   _ Nothing _ !”  I yelled in his face and his fist burst into flames.  

 

“Shut up or I will kill you.”  He said darkly and I met his gaze coldly, not flinching whatsoever. 

 

“Then strike me down.”  I muttered, just loud enough for us to both hear.  He stayed still for a second a sad smirk came from my lips.  

 

“They say Prince charming is supposed to steal the Princess away from the dragon.  But what happens when a dragon takes an ex princess away from another dragon?  Who gets killed?  The thief?  The dragon stolen from?  Or the ex Princess?”  I asked and his flames slowly went out.  I grabbed his wrist and moved closer, our faces two inches apart.  

 

“Give me my keys, my sword and my gun and let me go.  I’ll tell Sting you changed your mind and I might be able to convince him and Rouge to not wipe you out.”  I said seriously and he pulled his wrist up to his face, my hand still around it.  

 

“We have  _ four _ dragon slayers on board.  That’s two against one.”  He said cockily.  

 

“We have two dragon slayers and two God slayers.”  I hissed back and his face paled slightly.  

 

“Now with that power, and three of them willing to follow Sting or I blindly, what do you think will happen?”  I asked and we were silent for a second before I gasped, being pushed against the wall roughly as he snarled at me.  

 

“I think nothing will happen because Fairy Tail has something Sabertooth never will.  We have  _ heart. _  We would easily die for each other and we  _ never _ give up because we all take strength from each other.  No matter what happens we stick together.  See if that was one of our members being held captive by a known aggressive ship, we wouldn’t have let that ship out of our sights until that person was safe and sound in their bunk.”  He grabbed my collar and pulled me closer.  “You may have saved your friend by pushing her into the water like you did, but you abandoned the rest of your crew, you abandoned your country and your father.  You act like I’m the bad guy when really, you're the one with your priorities mixed up.”  He punched me hard in the gut and I doubled over, coughing as he dropped me.  The door opened a small girl walked in with a tray.  Natsu slapped it out of her hands and grabbed her, ushering her out and slamming the door hard, the noise ringing in my ears.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	6. That's CAPTAIN to you, princess

It had been a week now, Salamander hadn’t lashed out at me again and I hadn’t provoked him.  I had been thinking about what he said.  Sabertooth wasn’t cowardly for leaving...they were following the code and my orders.  They were just waiting for the right time to strike.  I was brought out of my thoughts by Happy clearing his throat.  I looked down at the game board and realized it was my turn.  

 

“Oh sorry.”  I said, rolling the dice and moving my piece.  

 

“You know...I know you’re the Captain of Sabertooth and all...but you’re not really that evil.”  He said and I furrowed my brows, not sure how to take that and he shook his head quickly.  

 

“I mean, everyone always talks about how everyone on Sabertooth is heartless and you’re filled with darkness...but really...you’re really nice and you can be funny sometimes...even if you are a little weird.”  I decided to ignore the last comment and gave him half a smile, having realized earlier in the week getting compliments from the blue exceed was rather difficult, I opened my mouth to say something but he continued.  “Don’t get me wrong I miss Lisanna...but that wasn’t  _ you _ who killed her...even if it was your orders...I mean Natsu killed Yukino and it wasn’t on purpose but it still happened.  So I guess you were just doing it out of hurt?  I’m sorry about Yukino...and Lisanna.”  He said quietly and I looked at him with wide, silent eyes for a moment before I picked him up, hugging him to my chest.  He hugged back and I nuzzled my nose against his head.  I had been low key toying with him all week, trying to find information out about where my keys and sword was but he had always somehow changed the topic.

 

“I’m sorry Happy...when I get back to my ship I’ll talk to Sting, maybe not be allies with you guys but we won’t fight with you to kill.”  I said gently and he looked up at me, a slight smile on his face as if he knew this was one of the few genuine things that came from my mouth.  He opened his mouth to say something but there was an awkward cough.  We both turned and looked to the side to see Salamander standing there.  Happy climbed off of me, only a tad bit guilty as he jumped and sprouted wings, floating over to the pink haired devil.

 

“Hey Natsu!”   He said excitedly and Natsu gave him a lingering look before looking at me.  

 

“Come on.”  He said gruffly.  He hadn’t been in here since he punched me and there wa clearly some tension around.  I shrugged and got up.  I had tried to warn him. 

 

“Are we there…?  I thought we had a few more days…”  I trailed off, bringing my hand up to brush my fingers against the gold material of my mask and he held the door open.  

 

“We do...I’ve decided to let you walk around a little bit and got you out of the room.  You won’t try and leave without your keys.”  He said and I narrowed my eyes under my mask, slowly getting up and walking towards him.  I passed him slowly and wearily, ready to spring away from him at the first sign of aggression.  I was an excellent fighter, quick, smart, light weight, tons of stamina and with a sword or gun extremely deadly.   But when it came to brute strength I was at the shallow end of the dream pool compared to him.  He watched me closely, his onyx eyes staring at me as if he could see right towards my soul.  Too bad it seemed to have ran away many years ago.  

 

I stepped out of the room and the first thing I noticed was the slap of cold air.  The hairs on my neck and arms stood on end as I barely held back a shiver.  I had left my coat inside but my pride kept me from going back to get it.  The huge climate change was just proof of how far we had come, how close we were to Fiore.  It wasn’t snowing but another day at this rate I felt that I would see the terrible frozen water coming from the sky.

 

“Stay around the helm, if you go to where Gray can’t see you you’ll be punished.”  Salamander threatened and my lip twitched, not used to taking orders anymore.  I had gone about a year without listening to anyone, and having everyone scramble to listen to mine instead.  The sudden shift of power shook me a little.  

 

“Who’s Gray?”  I asked and a shirtless man jogged up the stairs, a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest.  The ice mage, that explained why he was shirtless.  He looked at me, an impassive, conservative look on his face as his eyes settled into mine.  I held my head high, not backing down from any of them.  

 

“That would be me...your name is Princess Lucy right?”  He asked and I licked my lips.  

 

“ _Captain_ _Lucille_.”  I said, emphasizing the word ‘Captain’.  He chuckled slightly and looked at Salamander.  

 

“I see what you meant.”  He said and a tick mark appeared on my forehead but instead of saying something I looked at Happy.  

 

“Come on I wanna explore.”  I said and he giggled, flying a little higher, holding up one of his paws in a fist.  

 

“Aye Sir!”  He yelled and I grinned, letting him pick me up by the back of my corset and lifting me quickly.  Natsu let out a yell of surprise and warning but he cut himself off as we landed on the deck easily.  I grinned at Happy and walked around him, ignoring Salamanders orders.  

 

“You guys have a pretty nice ship.”  I said, looking around and Happy came up from the fish he was eating.  

 

“Yeah, but our headquarters is even better.”  He said and I looked at him curiously, my eyes glistening over in interests.  _  So they did still have a headquarters...I’ll have to remember that, try and find out where it is.  It might be helpful. _  I thought.

 

“You have a headquarters?”  I asked and he seemed to realize his mistake.  He scratched his head, nervously laughing at my look. 

 

“Yeah...we’re a dark guild since they’re illegal...but that’s where our master is.  He’s super powerful and scary so don’t tell anyone about it otherwise he’ll get me- I mean you and you don’t want that.”  He said, trying to act serious and I pursed my lips.  

 

“Oh is that right?”  I mused and he nodded shyly.  I laughed but stopped once I saw Gray jogging up to me franticly.  

 

“There you are!   You’re not supposed to leave my sight!”  He exclaimed, but he didn’t seem mad.  I could tell his magic was nearly as strong as Salamanders but something told me he wouldn’t attack me.  And having seen him fight I knew if it was just physical with no magic then I could probably best him. I scoffed.  

 

“I spent over half my life losing security guards and sneaking out, old habits die hard.”  I said and he narrowed his eyes, the air around us seemed to be getting a bit colder.  

 

“Well then maybe you should break those habits,  _ Princess _ .”  He said and my lip twitched.  Happy had flown off and was messing with a white exceed.  

 

“Well maybe this  _ Captain _ isn’t going to take orders from a low pirate.  Besides you’re more of a Princess than I’ll ever be.”  I snarled and I was up against the wall suddenly, being held up by an angry Gray.  I didn’t tense, didn’t fight back, just smirked at him.  I could see it in his face, he wouldn’t really hurt me.  He just wanted to show that between us he was in charge and he had power.  I did enjoy his body against mine though, holding me up.  He wasn’t ice cold like I expected and offered a bit of warmth.   _ Maybe if I become friends with this guy...or even flirt with him just enough then I’ll convince him to help me out of here when we dock in Fiore... _

 

“Do it.  Hurt me.  I dare you.  No, no I  _ beg _ of you.”  I said with almost no emotions, just bearing my gaze down into his harsh glare, challenging him.  His eyes narrowed slightly before he put me down, starting to laugh.  I raised my brow and he glanced at me, covering his mouth and laughing a bit more.  I rolled eyes and turned, starting to walk away when I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me around.  He chuckled and shook his head.  

 

“No no, I’m sorry it’s just.  Normally if I do that to a girl outside of the crew they’re all over me.  I can see why Natsu likes you.”  He said and it was my turn to start laughing, and not just a chuckle, I was bent over, my face turning red as I tried to gasp for air but only laughed harder, falling over onto the deck and holding my stomach, tears coming from my eyes.  

 

“Hahhahahaha girls- hahahahahaha fall for- hehehehe that?!  Hahahaha!”  He frowned slightly and I gasped for air.  “And then-hahahaha, Salamander?!  BWAHAHAHAHA!”  I gurgled out and he crossed his arms, almost like he was pouting.  A few minutes later I slowly stopped laughing, clinging to my sore sides as I slowly got up, holding onto Gray’s arm to steady myself as I wobbled a little and only a few giggles coming out here and there.  I looked at the tick mark on his head and giggled once more before silencing myself for a moment, taking a breath.  I let my thumb trace his skin ever so slightly, feeling his arm flex a bit.  I held back my smirk and pulled my hand away.

 

“Sorry, it just took me off guard.  But ehm, I’m pretty sure you must be blind.  Salamander doesn’t like me.  He has a hatred for me...a very passionate one.”  I said and Gray shrugged. 

 

“Well, a lot of us don’t like you, can’t really blame us though, just like I’m sure your crew doesn’t like any of us.”  He said and I licked my lips.  

 

“I’m over it for the most part now and much of my crew is as well...they just want a reason to be angry.  But that doesn’t mean we weren’t excited to attack you.  But I guess that’s just the ways of a pirate?  The way I see it...we both lost someone.  An eye for an eye.  Why lose anyone else?”  I lied easily, turning and starting to walk back to the helm and ignoring the surprised look on his face.  He jogged after me, staying by my side.   _ It’s working _ . 

 

"You know, I take you more as a heat girl." He said, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. 

 

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit offended. 

 

"You know, you'd rather be hot than cold."  He said and I felt like there was a deeper meaning to what he had said however I wouldn’t let this chance pass me up.

 

"Is that so?  Because I take you as more of a Captain, not some guard dog who takes orders."  I replied, my hips swinging as usual, only now my waist coat wasn't hiding them.  A chuckle escaped his lips and he moved a bit closer to me as we started to scale the stairs. 

 

"I see why you're a Captain," he said quietly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, looking me up and down but not in a pervy way, more like examining me. "I can't really see you in frilly dresses." He said and I put my hands on my hips, smirking at the handsome man in front of me. I was dedicated to Sting, but I was going to do what I had to do.  I stepped closer to him.

 

"I'm sure you can imagine taking them off though...why don’t you find out how much of the cold I can take...ice mage?"  His eyes snapped to mine, narrowing as he assessed me. 

 

"I won't deny it.  But I feel like I wouldn't get the chance too.  You'd probably rip it off in disgust.  You strike me as a person who keeps fighting...you haven't run yet but you haven't given up.  I can see it." He laughed slightly, a twinkle in his dark eyes. "So pretty, yet so deadly. Mm it's a sad fact you wouldn't be nearly as friendly if you had your gate keys or a sword..." He said and I moved closer, pressing my chest against his and tilted my chin up to where our faces were close. His hands snaked around my waist but it was far from an intimate gesture. 

 

"I'm actually quite a sweetheart.  But stories are stories.  I live in reality, which is where if you just happen to slip into the bed next to me tonight...I may not scream...for help that is.”  I chuckled slightly, feeling his grip on my waist tighten slightly.  My voice dropped suddenly, still having a seductive lure to it but now with a dangerous edge to it. “I pick and choose my battles, fight when I need to fight and run when I need to run. Fairy Tales don't work in real life Gray.  Princes don't save Princesses. I had my Fairy Tale ending or so I thought, but your Captain had to come in with an ironic dagger and shove it into my heart.  I keep fighting, and you’re right.  I haven’t given up just yet.  But again...if you show up late at night...I might take a break."  I said and Gray sucked in a sharp breath.  I pulled away, giving him a smirk and not acknowledging Salamander that had a serious yet shocked look on his face, having seen and heard the whole thing. I barely paid attention as Gray licked his lips and looked at Salamander and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away rather quickly.

 

I opened the door to the Captain’s cabin and walked in, closing the door and allowing myself to start shaking and shivering. I grabbed my waist coat quickly and pulled it around me, trying to warm up and calm myself down. How long could I keep this up?  I can only act brave for so long. I fell onto the bed, grabbing a small blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders, trying to get comfort and warmth as I scooted back, leaning my back against the wall, bringing my back to the wall, my knees to my chest as I put my forehead on them. I couldn't go hug on Sting or call Loke over for a cuddle session if Sting was in a fowl mood. I wondered if June had made it back.   _ I hope they’re all safe.  _

 

I took comfort in the fact that they were together, whether angry, sad or happy.  They were together.  I was  _ alone _ .  Surrounded by people who hated me, heading straight for the man that took everything from me and I had spent the last two years running from. I let out a sob, my shoulders shaking, tears I hadn't realized escaped fell from my chin.  They thought they were getting paid to bring me back to a perfect life, that I was some snobby brat that was the reason their friend was dead.  Well what about my friend?  Sting wasn't supposed to kill Lisanna, it was just him fighting her off, then he saw Yukino go down, Salamanders sword through her and it was him reacting to it.  But I'm the Captain. So I was responsible for both of them dying.  I reached up with a shaky hand and touched the mask on my face.

 

"Mama...please help me...don't let me go back..."  I whispered into the silent air, squeezing my eyes tight, more tears coming down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	7. Rip Happy

I left the room as quickly as I could without making any noise, taking a step back slightly as if someone had struck me.  My eyes were glossy. 

 

Why did the sight of the blonde crying, curled up on my bed and begging for her mother disturb me so much, why did it  _ anger _ me so much?  I felt like I was a monster for making her cry.  She was the only Captain out there now that rivaled my title as most feared and ruthless. I had seen her in action. She was a strong girl yet there she was on my bed crying asking for her mother's help. 

 

Surely if she loved her mother so much she wouldn't have run away?   _ Wait does this mean she can feel love? _

 

What did she mean when she spoke to Gray, saying that in real life Princes don't save Princesses?  Of course they do. Who else would save them?  

 

I shook my head, rubbing my face.  I was exhausted.  The few hours I had gotten of sleep this week, if not haunted by nightmares, were uncomfortable trying to share ice freaks bed which reeked of Gray.  I scowled, walking back into my room, not trying to stay quiet now as I looked at the still freezing blonde. She looked up in alarm, her mouth closing and her eyes hardening.  I could tell she was holding her breath, tears still came from her glaring eyes.  I sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed and moving till I was comfy before wrapping my arms around the curled up blonde who had leaned away but hadn’t looked at me since I moved to the bed.  She jumped as I tugged on her gently, her wet cheeks and puffy eyes looking at me with surprised, dangerous eyes. The mask hid most of the effects of her crying but you could tell they were red.  She didn't say anything, just asked with her eyes.  I could practically hear her think it. ‘ _ What the hell are you doing?’ _   I didn't answer her, I didn’t have an answer; so I just gave her a look and pulled her down gently, laying back into my comfy bed, her curled into my side. I closed my eyes, not planning to sleep. She sniffed but she didn't move as I rose my body temp and she very hesitantly moved closer to me, her shivering slowing down and calming till it eventually stopped.   

 

Her breathing slowed and a few minutes later I was startled that she was asleep.  From what Happy had been telling me the only time she slept soundly was when Wendy healed her.  A sudden wave of exhaustion rolled over me and I fought it for a moment, starting to open my eyes but when another one hit I closed my eyes, giving in to the call of sleep my body was desperately in need of. 

 

~@-@-@

 

I heard a cough and I blearily opened my eyes, wanting to go back into the first peaceful sleep I had had in six months. I saw my first and second mate staring at me, Gray with his arms crossed, standing at an angle slightly, Erza behind him by an inch, angled the other way, her hand on her sword.  Both were scowling.  I felt something shift beside me and the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled my nose.  I turned and saw my enemy in my arms.  I gasped and quickly ripped myself off my bed, standing and whipping around as she shrieked and fell off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  She looked up in confusion and surprise, instantly alert yet still disoriented and I snarled, angry more at myself than her for falling asleep.

 

"What the hell were you doing?!"  I barked at her and she furrowed her brows under the mask. 

 

"Nothing?"  She asked, slowly starting to pick herself up.

 

"You were cuddled into our Captains side while he was sleeping."  Erza said from behind me, using a my title in the presence of the blonde.  Lucy narrowed her eyes. 

 

"What?  HE grabbed ME and held me against him."  She defended and I could feel their gazes bearing into my back. I snarled and kicked her, hard in the ribs causing her to fall back to the floor.  She gasped in pain, looking up for a second to glare in my eyes but I kicked her again, causing her to cough.  We both knew the truth, but I was angry at myself and the fact that it was Erza and Gray that found us like that made me angrier and just embarrassed.  

 

"Don't lie."  I snapped, reaching my foot back to kick her again in anger but I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I looked back to see Erza giving me a hard look and I growled, spinning around and storming out. Erza followed me and we got onto the helm, me grabbing the railing tightly as I tried to calm myself down. 

 

"Natsu..."  Erza said gently and I shook my head.  She saw right through my actions.

 

"I know I know I'm an idiot." I said, covering my face with my hands as I heard her sigh. 

 

"I don't think we should deliver her to her father...something feels wrong."  Erza said and I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when the door opened, the blonde walking out with her head down, Gray's hands on her shoulders, guiding her to what I assumed would be his room.  I looked at Erza and tilted my head toward my room and we both stepped in. 

 

????--?

 

I watched Gray carefully as we got into his room. He had a decent sized bed bolted to the floor against the wall, blue sheets and comforter. 

 

"Why am I in here?" I said doubtfully towards him, fixing my mask. 

 

"Because flame brain has anger issues and if he's going to act like that then you need to be in here unless you want him to beat the shit out of you."  He said bluntly and I looked down, shuffling my feet slightly. 

 

"Oh..."  Was all I said, looking around not knowing what to do. He leaned against a small desk and crossed his arms. 

 

"You can have the bed, I'll share with Erza for tonight."  He said simply and I slowly sat down, looking up at him. 

 

"What about the other nights?"  I asked and he pointed to the bed. 

 

"I'll be in my bed." 

 

"Where will I be?" 

 

"I don't know...the palace?"  He asked and I froze, my face palming. 

 

"A-are we that close?"  I whispered and he frowned, tilting his head slightly. 

 

"Well, from what I remember we'll be arriving in Magnolia by morning, then you'll be escorted by a team to right outside the capital. Then we hand you off and get paid."  I flinched at what he said and my hands tightened around the edges of his bed. 

 

"O-oh..."  I trailed off and it was silent for a moment before he spoke. 

 

"You know...I don't understand why you're so adamant about not going back.  If it were me I'd be begging to get there faster. Being waited on hand and foot doesn't sound too bad.  You're so ungrateful,  _ choosing _ this life while others have no choice. You know being a pirate isn't all fun and games."  I tensed slightly and shot up, glaring at him. 

 

"You  _ don't know _ how life like that is. You don't understand.  And you have no idea how  _ grateful _ I am Mr. Tough Ice boy!  I was grateful for the people who took me in and hid me from the fucking dogs, who defended me against the soldiers. I didn't care if they were pirates. They took me in and while we may not have all been a close knit group we were damn loyal and it was more than I had had in a  _ long _ time. If you think that life is so good be my guest and YOU take my place and I'll stay in my ship."  I yelled at him and his look of surprise didn't stop me. I was on a roll. 

 

"You're all ignorant!  You don't know anything but yet you waltz around like you're better than me, like I'm a child.  I'm not. Really how good could my life have had been if I ran away and don't want to go back?"  I snapped at him and spun on my heel, walking out quickly.  I needed to find Happy, he was the only one close to a friend I had on this ship even if he was annoying.  I spotted the blue cat headed toward me, he tilted his head, confused at the upset aura coming off of me. 

 

"Hey Lucy what's wrong?"  He asked and I sniffed, looking down, not bothering to correct him.  He landed on my shoulder. 

 

"Wanna talk about it?"  He asked quietly and I nodded, walking over to a corner of the ship where no one was.  I sat down on a barrel and he sat on the edge of the boat, looking tired. 

 

He noticed my look and grinned slightly. 

 

"Sorry, I'm almost out of energy because I've been flying around and carrying things all day."  He explained and I nodded.  "So what's wrong?"  He asked and I sighed. 

 

"I just...I don't wanna go back...and no one understands."  I started and he nodded, showing he was listening.  "My life at the palace wasn't good...it was really lonely.  My mother died when I was little.  Before that everything was perfect, my father was kind and loving, Salamander was actually my only friend~"  Happy cut me off. 

 

" _ WHAT?! _ "  He exclaimed and I let out a breath, pushing some hair up and off of my mask.

 

"It was my mother's idea, to have a bodyguard that was also my friend.  The plan was to have us grow up together and he'd serve me for as long as possible.  Everything was great. Then when my mom passed away....ehm...after she passed away things changed. Suddenly Salamander disappeared and when I asked my maid she said my father had killed him for trying to steal my crown. My father became distant and cold, he stopped loving me. The only outside interaction I ever got was the parties I was forced to attend to, I had to know the names of every prissy brat around, had to bite my tongue at the pervy rich dukes and Princes. That's how I met June...or as you were told Juvia, at a party. She had a smile on her face but it was like mine. Both of us were miserable.  We became friends and held on for each other, only seeing each other on the rare occasion of when we were both at a party but we spoke through letters often. Sometimes when I would try to sneak out of the palace or did something wrong my father would have me beaten. Two years ago after a week of complete isolation and a beating I had had enough and ran. The security were the ones who sent dogs out to look for me. My father didn't care otherwise I would have been caught. The question I keep asking myself is why now...?  Two years and suddenly he wants me back?" Happy looked at me with sad eyes, standing and putting a paw on my arm to help balance himself but also to comfort me. 

 

"I'm really sorry Lucy...I didn't know..." He trailed off and we both turned as the door to the captain's room opened and the redhead~ Erza stomped out, clearly pissed off.  I moved my arm closer to me subconsciously and I heard a gasp then a squeal. I gasped myself when I looked back over and saw Happy falling down. I waited for his wings to sprout but he hit the water. I waited for a second and he didn't come back up. 

Then it hit me. ' _ Sorry, I'm almost out of energy because I've been flying around and carrying things all day.'  My eyes widened.  _

 

_ " _ HAPPY!"  I yelled, drawing attention from everyone on the deck. I ripped off my waist coat and jumped, in the diving position. I hit the water and the breath I was holding left me, the cold shock going through me as I opened my eyes, seeing the exceede starting to sink lower. I forced my frozen legs to move along with my arms, it felt like a century had passed when my arm wrapped around Happy, arching my back and kicking my legs as hard as I could.  I broke the surface and gasped for air, the cold water stealing it away as I kept Happy's face above water. I heard yelling and looked to see the ship a few meters in front of us, the waves rolling back and sending the exceed and I both back under water. I almost lost grip of Happy but I dug my nails into his fur. Not worrying if it hurt him at the moment. I saw someone from the ship jump into the water and I narrowed my eyes, starting to swim the best I could with one arm, holding Happy's head above water. I met the person halfway and I recognized Gray. I was breathless and Happy was still unconscious.  I grabbed onto Gray desperately, not caring as his hands grabbed my body.  Another wave washed over us, sending us apart.  I bent, holding Happy tightly I fought for the surface again.  My head broke the water and I pulled Happys head up, my body shaking violently.

 

“Princess Lucy!”  Gray yelled, swimming towards me.  The ship had slowed down, many heads poking over the railing to watch.   I let out a snotty sob, trying to catch my breath as my limbs went numb, coughing up seawater.  Gray reached us, grabbing me tightly and pulling me flush against him.  He shoved his other hand into the water and an icy bridge formed. He started to pull the three of us up and I tried to help him but my frozen body wasn't of much help. Then, we were out of the water and I was in Grays arms, him cradling me as I cradled Happy. I was shaking hard but Gray seemed almost uneffected. Tch. Ice wizards. 

 

Then we were moving, fast.  Was this guy skating?  I couldn't really see because my mind was in a haze. A minute later we were being lifted onto the ship and then I was gone from Grays arms and on the deck of the ship, Happy being taken from my grasp. I didn't move, my limbs not responding. I blinked hard as I was picked up again, this time the arms were warm, really warm, but it didn't seem to seep into me.  I groaned lowly, the icy feeling acting as if I was on fire but without the heat. I was laid down on something soft and saw pink hair. Wendy turned Happy over on his side and a second later he was barfing up water onto the deck of the ship. I was panting hard and I distantly heard a female voice speak up. 

 

"Get her clothes off before she goes into complete shock!"  My gaze was stuck on the pink haired man as he hesitated for half a second before reaching forward, popping my corset and pushing it off of me. I wanted to shriek and slap him but again, I was frozen. I felt my boots, socks, and pants come off before, "I'm not taking off any more." Salamander growled awkwardly. Thank God.

 

"You don't have too, just grab Happy and hold Princess Lucy tightly. Raise your temperature high."  The girls voice commanded. 

 

"But-"  he tried to argue and the girl cut him off. 

 

"Natsu half of her body is blue!  Do you want her to die from hypothermia?!"  He growled at the voice before falling on his side. I felt my body tugged tightly against him, Happy's body laid on his side. Both of us were shivering hard, my teeth chattering slightly. Suddenly there was an immense heat radiating off of Salamander. I slowly started to close my eyes, exhaustion taking over my body and everything went black. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos! I really love knowing what you guys think of the chapter and what you want to happen because it helps me adjust any bad habits or make me aware of something I wasn't before. Also if you see any spelling errors or grammar errors please point them out! No matter how many times I proof read I always miss something.


End file.
